Kathryn's bully
by kirstyrob14
Summary: Kathryn Tracy is being bullied, will her brothers notice? Wee Tracy story.
1. Chapter 1

I stood by the door holding Johns bag as well as my own. Gordon and Virgil stood beside me, we were waiting on our older brothers, Scott and John. I looked at Virgil.

"Are we early or are they late?" I asked.

"They're late." Virgil said.

"No we're not, we are on time." Scott said as he took his stuff from Gordon.

"Sure you are." Gordon said rolling his eyes as he opened the door.

"Shut up Gordon... John! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Scott shouted, me, Virgil and Gordon snickered.

"Coming... Thanks Kat." He said as he took his stuff from me and went out the door. We all followed.

"Why are you late?" I asked as she waved to her mum in the kitchen window.

"Emergency." Scott told her.

"Yeah... In the hair department." Virgil said pointing to Scott and johns fancy hair.

"Wow... Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Cause it looks cool." John said.

"Sure." Gordon said while pulling off his coat. Gordon hated his coat but he didn't have the heart to tell his grandma, who had bought it especially for him.

"I suppose it does look good... But let me fix it." I said reaching up.

"Fine." Scott said bending down. Scott trusted me enough that he let me try to fix his hair.

"There, that's a bit better." I said pulling my arm away. In stead of his hair being spiked up and looking stupid, I made it look windswept and I thought it looked kind of cool. John agreed.

"Think you can do that to mine?" He asked bending down.

"I'll try." I said as I tried to do exactly what i did to Scott's hair.

"There." I said once I was happy with the angle. John stood up and smiled at me.

"Thank you." He said as we carried on walking. It only took us ten minutes to get to school on a normal day but with the two stops we had to fix John and Scott's hair, it took us an extra five minutes, this meant that we were all late for home room.

"Miss Tracy, nice of you to join us." Mr Jenkins said as I walked in.

"Sorry sir, there was an emergency." I said as I sat down in my place.

"Very well. Now back to the announcements." He said. Mr Jenkins didn't like many students but he was quite fond of my family, this made things a bit easier if I was late or in trouble which was hardly ever. After home room I had chemistry.

I found chemistry easy and so often started and finished the experiments before anyone else knew what they were doing. It helped that John was also quite good and often helped me if I didn't understand anything. After chemistry was maths. Lots of people hated maths, me not so much. I found it easy to understand and often helped Gordon with his homework. Then we had break.

During break I would vary between talking to friends or brothers depending on who I found first. After break I had English, which I hated. I couldn't understand it. There was no formula to it. The I before e except after c thing didn't always work and the rules it had didn't always apply. English was stupid. But after it I had PE which was great, especially if we were doing football or gymnastics. Then came lunch.

"Hi Kat, how was football?" Someone asked form behind me as I came out of the gyms.

"Great!" I replied as I looked round to see who it was. It was David Grey. David was a bully and was the same age as Scott, so about four years older than me. Scott and him definitely weren't friends, so why was he talking to me?

"Good, so how's Scott?" He continued.

"Fine." I said slightly confused.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." I said again.

"Good, so I like Scott's new hair style. Someone said that you gave it to him." He said.

"Yeah, I helped him with it this morning." I said as I started to walk away.

"Oh, cool, cool." He muttered as he kept pace with me. He started to peer round the cornor, like he was looking for someone.

"So what were your brothers in last?" He asked with a smile on his face as he saw no one was around the cornor.

"Scott was in physics, John biology, Virgil music and Gordon was in French." I said as I walked towards the canteen.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get lunch." I said.

"No you're not." He said grabbing my wrist. I glared at him.

"Yes I am." I said pulling my wrist back.

"Nicole was right you are a lot like Scott." He said. This confused me but I wasn't going to ask him what he meant so I carried on walking.

"Come back here." He said as he grabbed the top of my arms.

"Ugh...no!" I said as I tried to wriggle my way free.

"Listen. If you are so much like Scott you won't want your younger sibling to get hurt." He said. I stopped wriggling, I wasn't going to let him hurt Alan.

"What do you want?" I asked in defeat.

"Simple...revenge." He said.

"What did I do to you?" I asked.

"You nothing, but Scotty stole our girls and," he started.

"Your pride?" I suggested.

"Clever, but no." He said as he kneed me in the stomach.

"Ugh." I muttered.

"He stole our girls and won't fight us for them." He said.

"Girls aren't a prize or an award." I pointed out.

"No but they do like tough guys and if Scott gets beaten up by me he won't be that cool anymore." He said

"Tough guys don't pick on girls that are four years younger than them." I said.

"Whatever you say Kat but put it this way. You tell a teacher, your parents or your brothers and Alan gets it, got it?" He said. I nodded. He released the grip he had on my arms and I ran off to the canteen.

"See you!" He shouted after me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days weren't any better. You see David had a lot of friends that obviously didn't like Scott. By time it was lunch I had already been hit three times on the way to class and kicked twice. These punches and kicks weren't exactly weak and left marks on my arms and legs, I knew that if any of my brothers found out that Alan would get hurt and I couldn't let that happen, so I was going to have to start hiding the bruises. Instead of shorts I began to wear pants, which earned me a few strange looks from Virgil. I also had to hide the ones on my arms so I had to wear a jumper everyday, meaning I got more looks from John.

"Why do you wear that now?" Gordon asked me on the way to school a week later.

"Ehhh... I wanted to." I said. It didn't sound very convincing but Gordon let it slide, sadly Scott didn't.

"But you hate pants, you never wear them. You always wear shorts. Why the sudden change?" Scott asked. I didn't know what to answer without showing them bruises or telling them about David.

"Ehhhh... Oh hi Molly." I said. Thank goodness Molly had arrived. I was grateful that one of Johns friends had come over. She distracted Scott and the rest allowing me to keep the secret.

"I'm off guys." I said as we walked past one of my friends.

"See you." John said.

"Yeah, bye." Scott muttered.

"Later." Virgil said.

"Bye." Gordon said before he returned to his conversation with Molly and John. I laughed at them and walked off with my friend Stephanie to home room.

"So how are you today? And what's with the outfit?" She said noticing my clothes.

"I'm fine Steph, and I thought I would change my look." I said.

"Really? but you hate those." She said pointing to my lower half.

"They're not that bad... If you give them a chance." I said as I took my seat. She sat on my table.

"I'm sure they're not. But why did you give them a chance?" She asked. I was about to give some pathetic excuse like my grandma gave them to me when the bell rang.

"Hold that thought." She said as she walked of to her seat at the back of the class. Home room gave me some time to think of an excuse for the change in my outfit that I could tell Steph and my brothers.

"So?" She said after home room.

"So, isn't your class in the other direction." I said avoiding the question.

"Right! You'll tell me at break or lunch right?" She said as she turned.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"Great. See you later." Stephanie said. It's a good thing she doesn't really understand sarcasm otherwise me and her would never get along.

"Bye." I said but by time I said it she was already gone. I smiled to myself but that suddenly changed as I saw who was at the door leading outside and towards my class. David's lapdog Gregor. Gregor was a member of David's gang and did anything David told him too. I probably should have turned around and gone out the other door but I knew they would find me sooner or later so I just walked straight up to him.

"Hi Gregor. How are you today?" I said in a polite tone.

"Shut up." He said as he walked with me towards the door.

"What no trash talk about my family today?" I laughed. Whoa, maybe I was like Scott.

"I said shut up." He said as he punched my arm.

"Fine. I'll shut up." I said. I let him hit me again before I walked off in the opposite direction but today he followed me.

"Gregor, hate to be a spoil sport to your threaten the Tracy's and beat up there younger sister game, but your class is that way." I said pointing towards the gym.

"We're missing class today." He said as he pushed me towards the area where David's gang hung out.

"Ehhh... I don't know if that's a good idea." I said as I tried to go back towards the buildings.

"Well, David thinks it is and what David says goes."

"Lapdog." I muttered.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"That my brothers are going to notice that I missed class."

"No they won't... David here she is." He said.

"Great, so how are you today Kathryn?" David asked.

"Fine. David I take it you know abut the flaw in your plan?"

"Flaw?"

"My brothers will find out about me skipping class." I pointed out again.

"Not if you say you were feeling sick." He said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Oh yes because that's such a great excuse." I said with sarcasm.

"Shut up."

"Make me." I sneered.

"Come on then guys, lets make her shut up." He said. I said nothing as they came closer and closer. I took a few steps back then stopped, Gregor was there. I closed my eyes and let them beat me up.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked me as I walked towards the bathrooms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to the stranger as I wiped away a tear.

"You don't look it." They said.

"I'm fine." I said as I ran off to the girls bathroom.

It was second period now and I was a state. My eyes were red as I had burst into tears after the gang had left, my clothes were covered in mud and my ribs, arms and legs were killing me. I looked in the mirror and decided to at least sort out my face then I would sort out the rest. I took a bit of tissue and wiped away the tears that remained on my face, then I took out a hair brush and sorted my hair to make it look similar to the way it had been done this morning. Then I tried to smile, that looked better. Then I looked at my clothes, I brushed away most of the dried mud with my hand where I could and used a wet tissue for the rest. I looked in the mirror, at least I looked presentable now. I was about to leave when Stephanie walked in.

"There you are! Where have you been? The teachers been asking for you." She said.

"I wasn't feeling well." I said grimly

"Oh... Well are you better now?" She asked placing her hand on my forehead to check m temperature.

"Yes, I can go to class now." I said as walked past her.

"Whoa. Wait for me. I just came down to get a tissue." She said running to grab one.

"Come on." I said. She followed me out the door and we headed to maths. I told the teacher the same excuse I had Stephanie and sat in my seat. Break came quickly and I knew that my brothers would know about me not being in first period. I was nervous as I walked beside Stephanie to the place Virgil and Gordon hung out.

"Hi Virgil." Stephanie said as we approached them.

"Hi Steph, hi Kat." Virgil said, he noticed my blank expression.

"Something wrong Kat?" He asked, I didn't answer.

"Kat." He said as he shook me. I still didn't answer.

"Kat you ok?" Gordon asked in a concerned voice. I looked at him but didn't answer. I knew if I did I would cry or worse actually tell them the problem.

"Hi Virgil, do you know where John is?... What's wrong?" Scott said as he came over, he noticed Virgil and Gordon staring at me.

"Kat has gone into like shock or something." Gordon said. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry.

"What do you mean? Scott said looking at me.

"She won't talk and she looks like she's going to have a breakdown of some sort." Gordon said.

"Steph, what's Wong with her?" Virgil asked.

"Don't know. I met her in the bathroom in second period, she said she wasn't feeling well and it looked as if she had been crying." She said clearly shocked at my state.

"But... Kat never crys. Never." Gordon said. I closed my eyes.

"She does but never in front of anyone, especially us." Scott said. I pushed Virgil off my arms and ran back to the bathrooms.

"Kat!" Scott shouted after me.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the bathrooms crying. I had locked the door so no one could get in and find me. I couldn't tell my brothers the truth without hurting Alan but I couldn't keep lying to them either. I knew I had to think of a way to tell them without telling them. I would have to do it before lunch, otherwise going home with them could be a terrible question and answer session, with me lying and them no longer trusting me. I hated the idea of us falling out just because David wasn't man enough to take on Scott or any other one of my brothers. I had to put my foot down and fight back, not cry in a corner. I stood up and wiped away my tears. I had to work out a plan.

I knew my brothers would be keeping an eye on me from now on, so how could I use that. If they secretly followed me to where David's gang hang out and I yell at David about having to lie to my brothers. That would work but Alan would still be in danger. If I could get him to confess to doing it. Then Alan shouldn't be in any danger. So somehow I have to get David to confess to beating me up, preferably in front of Scott. I smiled at my plan. I unlocked the door and checked to see if any of my brothers were there. I could see John trying to blend in beside the door to the boys bathroom, obviously now up to speed with the situation. I would have to wait until the bell rung for third period, luckily that was only a minute away. I jumped onto the sink counter and waited until the bell rang, after it did I waited until John left. I could see his eyes watching the door as he left, clearly he wanted to know if I was ok. I waited until I knew he was gone then ran up the stairs to my English class.

The next two periods passed rather quickly and soon it was time for lunch. I walked to the canteen by myself. I went the long way from PE making sure I went past the physics department, that's when I saw Scott. I knew he had seen me as he followed me leaving his friends. I turned around and went back towards PE - going past David's gang. Scott was a good bit behind me but he could still see and hear what was going on.

"Hey David." I said as I walked past.

"Thought you would have gone home after what happened first period." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What have a concussion or something?" He joked. His pack laughed with him.

"Oh that. No It didn't hurt that much. You guys are pretty weak." I joked back.

"Oh. Tough girl is back is she?" He said standing up. I smiled.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"We'll we can sort that out!" He said as he punched his fist against his other hand.

"Like you did this morning?" I asked.

"Admit it, your just as weak as your brothers. I hope they don't know about this morning. I mean it would be terrible if something happened to Alan." He threatened.

"Relax I haven't said anything. And stop threatening Alan." I said taking a step forward.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said. I could see his gang getting up too.

"Nothing. But I'm pretty sure my brothers are going to notice me missing at lunch." I said backing off.

"Get lost Kat." He spat at me. I turned away and walked off. They began to throw stones but I never went any faster. I looked back to see Scott staring at me from the wall he had hid behind to listen. He was clearly shocked about what he had heard, but at least he now knew the truth. I was happy that I didn't have to lie anymore but i was worried. Worried that they would still beat up Alan even though I hadn't said anything. David was the type of person that always found a way. I pulled my eyes away from Scott and continued to walk toward the canteen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Scott shouted at me in the canteen. Me and my brothers were sitting at a table. Scott had told them everything.

"You know why." Was all I could manage.

"Scott calm down." John said.

"No! David's been picking on her and she didn't say." He shouted this time at John. Having them know the truth wasn't looking very good at this point. Scott wouldn't stop yelling, John kept asking questions, Virgil kept staring at my bruises and Gordon hadn't said or done anything and it was making me feel bad.

"Yeah but telling everyone in the school isn't going to help." Virgil said.

"Shut up Virgil." Scott said this time at an appropriate volume.

"Shut up Scott." I said. This earned me an annoyed look from Scott and a concerned one from John.

"Sis, he's just worried about you." John said.

"Yeah, but no one else needs to know what happened." I said looking at Gordon, he just stared at his food.

"True. So when did it start?"

"Last week."

"Great, you kept this a secret for a whole week!" Scott yelled again.

"For Alan's sake not mine, it been killing me inside." I whispered angrily to him.

"Ugh!" He said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Sorry." I said.

"Look it's ok. Now we know, what are we going to do about it?" Virgil said. John, Scott and Virgil began to talk about it. I tuned out and looked at Gordon, he looked upset.

"Gordon what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said not looking at me.

"Yes there is." I said.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked. John, Scott and Virgil stopped talking to hear my answer.

"Because I thought they would take it out on Alan or one of you guys if I tried. So I just let them do it." I said crossing my arms on the table then setting my head on them.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome and sorry, I should have said but I didn't want them to hurt any of you guys or Alan." I replied. Virgil placed his arm around me and I leaned in. I knew the questions from them were over for now.

We ate our lunch without talking and after all of us were finished Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon stood up. I looked at them.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To have a talk to David." Scott said as he pushed in his chair.

"Stay here." John said also pushing his chair in.

"No." I said standing up.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt." Virgil said.

"Me not wanting you to get hurt is how I got these bruises. I'm coming too." I told them.

"I think she should. I mean we are going to talk to David about her." Gordon said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"But what if there's a fight." John said quietly.

"There won't be." Virgil said. It didn't very convincing.

"If there is we all know she can handle herself." Scott said.

"What do you mean?" John said looking at me.

"She can look after herself John." Scott said again as he walked away. Gordon and Virgil followed on. Me and John trailed behind.

"What does he mean?" John asked as we got outside.

"You tell me." I said also confused by what Scott had said. John shrugged his shoulders and began to walk a little faster to catch up with the rest. I remained at the same pace and followed slowly. Scott arrived at Davids area with Gordon and Virgil at his back and John a couple of metres behind. I walked quicker to catch up.

"What have we got here boys?" David said as Scott stopped in front of him and his gang. His gang snickered behind him.

"David, I want you to apologise to my sister." Scott said forcefully.

"So she finally spilled. Guess I'll be visiting Alan tomorrow." He said.

"Actually, you told me about it, when you were boasting about it earlier." Scott said calm as ever.

"Oh... Well then I guess you know everything?" He asked.

"No not everything but enough." Scott said.

"So she didn't tell you about how I beat her up everyday." He said, Gordon tensed up.

"She didn't mention how I called you guys names everyday, like arsehole, prats, dumbass and mummy's boys." He said, I walked to the front and stood beside Scott.

"She didn't mention her smart comments that immediately ended with her being hit. She didn't say why..." He said.

"Shut up David." I interrupted.

"She didn't tell you why I did it did she Scott? No." He finished.

"Why did he do it?" Scott asked me. I looked at the floor.

"I did it because of what you did to me. You date my ex. You stole her! And every other stupid girl loves you too." He shouted.

"You didn't treat her right!" Scott replied.

"I did!" He shouted.

"You were mean to her." Scott said.

"I don't care! Lets end this. Me and you!" David shouted.

"Fine, but you can't touch any of my family." Scott replied. David didn't reply and jumped at Scott. Scott dodged David's fists and rolled backwards onto the grass. I watched as they tossed and turned on the grass it wasn't clear who was winning. Just then I felt someone push me down. Gregor had thrown a punch at me and Virgil had pulled me out of the way. I looked at the gang. They were ready to fight too. I straightened up to have another fist fly in my direction. I dodged it again. Virgil, Gordon and John flung into action and began to wrestle with Fred, Daniel and Harry. I noticed Gregor was about to attack Scott from behind and ran straight at Scott knocking him to the ground. Gregory's fist flew over the top of us hitting David instead. I jumped up pulling Scott. We stood back to back covering each other. Gregor sent another punch in my direction. I ducked and punched him in the jaw with my right hand. He stepped back startled that I had hit him. He pulled back his left arm and swung it at me. It hit me in the ribs. I flinched away and was about to give him a right hook when I saw the headmaster walking at us. I gasped. This gained Scott's attention causing him to receive a left hook to the jaw. He fell to the ground.

"Now who's the weak one Tracy?" David said standing over him. Anger flooded over me. No one calls my brothers weak!

"You are!" I said jumping at him. I punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground. I turned to Scott.

"Scott are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think my lip is bleeding." He said moving his hand away from his mouth. His mouth was covered in blood. I felt dizzy.

"Sis, are you ok? You've gone pale." He said. I took a deep breath in and tried to focus.

"Yip, fine, I just hate blood." I said.

"Sorry." Scott tried to say placing his hand back over his mouth. I smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. It's mine." I said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" The headmaster shouted as the crowd that had formed dispersed. I looked at Scott's worried face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh oh." I said looking over to where Virgil, Gordon and John stood. They didn't look to badly damaged.

"Tracy!" The headmaster yelled. We all looked at him.

"Explain!" He shouted. I helped Scott up and went to stand beside our brothers. I stepped forward.

"Sir?" I said.

"Explain Miss Tracy." He said, clearly still angry.

"Well sir, we just beat up David Grey and his gang." I said.

"I can see that Miss Tracy. But why?" He asked. I told him about the threats the taunting and how they beat me up.

"Well then Miss Tracy, I am glad you have such caring brothers but you're father will have to be called and you all have detention for a week."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." We said in unison.

"Very well, now Mr Grey..." He said walking off. I turned around to my brothers.

"Sorry about detention." I said.

"S'ok worth it to see you beat up Gregor and help with David." Gordon said. We smiled.

"Dads not going to be pleased." I said.

"No, he won't but he might let us off a little once we explain why." John said. I saw him rub his ribs.

"You ok John?" I asked pulling up his top to look at his ribs. I gasped at the cut on his side.

"Ow." He said.

"You guys need to see the nurse." I said pulling John and Scott towards thee main building.

"No, we're fine." Scott said trying to pull himself in the opposite direction.

"Scott, your hurt." Virgil said while helping me to push Scott indoors.

"I'm fine." Scott insisted.

"Stop trying to be tough. You're going to the nurse." Gordon said forcefully.

"Fine." Scott sighed. He hated being looked after especially by us. We managed to get him to the nurse and stayed with him while John and him got treated. The nurse was nice and also looked at my bruises, she said they would be healed by next week. Scott had been given an ice pack and Johns cut had been cleaned. We walked out of the nurses room to find our father standing outside the headmasters smiled sheepishly at him. He frowned back.

"What have you lot been up to?" He whispered angrily. I was about to explain when the receptionist came out.

"Mr Tracy, the headmaster will see you now." She said holding the door open for him.

"This conversation is not over." He said angrily before he walked in. Once he was in I turned round to talk to my brothers.

"He's going to kill us." Gordon said with a worried look on his face.

"No he won't." Virgil said unconvincingly.

"Once he knows what happened I think he won't be that mad." John said calmly.

"It's fine, I'll tell him it's all my fault. Then you guys won't get in trouble." I said.

"No you won't!" Scott shouted.

"Yes I will." I shouted back.

"Calm down guys, lets see what he looks like when he comes out. Then we can plan what we are going to do." John said. I looked at the ground, I felt terrible. My brothers were getting in trouble for helping me. John saw my face and must have known what I was thinking. He placed his arm around me and pulled me in to an awkward one armed hug.

"Don't worry sis, we are fine with getting in trouble." John said.

"Yeah, we know you didn't mean to get us in trouble." Gordon added. I gave a half smile.

"Thanks for helping me guys." I said quietly.

"No problem, us Tracy's have to stick together." Virgil said smiling.

"Through thick and thin." Scott added ruffling Virgils hair. I laughed as Virgil tried to fix his hair.

"Let me help." I said. John released me and I walked over to Virgil. He bent down a little and I put it into the same look as I had Scott's. I smiled and pulled my hand away when I was done.

"Thanks." He said.

"I think that should be our look from now on." Scott joked.

"Yeah, I like the windswept look." John said touching his hair. I smiled.

"You guys suit it, pity I can't do it with my hair." I said.

"I don't know sis, we could do it to your fringe." Gordon said.

"Yeah, it is long enough." Virgil said ruffling my hair.

"Fine, I'll try it when we get home. I don't think mom will appreciate me looking more like you guys though, she doesn't really like me wearing your old clothes." I said laughing. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon joined in. Just then dad appeared out. We stopped laughing and just starred at him. He looked annoyed more than angry.

"Lets go." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

We all bundled into the car. Dad hadn't said anything at all to us which made us even more concerned about what was waiting for us when we got home. Scott jumped into the front seat and none of us argued about it like we normally would. Gordon jumped into the very back seat and me, John and Virgil sat in the middle of the car. I sat in between them. John placed his arm around me as he saw my worried expression. This calmed me a bit as it had done ever since I was younger. I snuggled in closer to John. The car journey was longer than it should have been. It felt like it took hours to get home. When I saw the house I began to worry again, but not for my sake, for my brothers. We all got out the car and walked straight inside. No one said anything until we were inside.

"What on earth were you playing at!?" Our mom said loudly to us. She wasn't quite shouting but nearly. John cringed away. He was the closest to mom and hated annoying her.

"Calm down dear." Our dad said as he walked in behind us.

"Why?" She asked seeing the look on our dads face.

"There's more to this story than we heard over the phone." He said pulling her into the office.

"You are to remain here until we come out." Our dad said to us before shutting the door to his office. We all turned to look at each other.

"What do you reckons going to happen?" Gordon asked.

"Don't know but mom didn't look pleased." Scott answered crossing his arms.

"John are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He replied looking down.

"You hate getting in trouble, especially from mom. I'm sorry." I said as I hugged him. I saw him smile.

"It's ok. Like dad said there's more to the story. Maybe she won't be that mad once she hears the truth." John said.

"Yeah." Virgil said.

"We're just going to have to wait." Scott said. I sat down on the ground and Gordon was quick to follow. After a further five minutes we were all on the floor.

"Hey. Sis how did you learn to fight like that?" Gordon asked spiking up a whole new conversation.

"Scott taught me a few basic moves ages ago and I have watched quite a few action movies with dad and John. I guess I just copied them." I said.

"But you said you didn't know what Scott meant when he said you could take care of yourself." John added.

"At the time, I didn't know what he meant." I explained.

"SCOTT TRACY!" Mum yelled. We all jumped up and looked at Scott.

"Yes mum?" He said.

"You taught your sister how to fight!" She said in here not quite shouting voice.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?"

"Just in case mom."

"In case of what?"

"In case of an incident like today." He explained.

"Plus I asked." I said butting in. Scott gave me the shut up look.

"What?" Our mother said looking at me.

"I asked what he was doing and he told me he was training so I asked him to teach me. He said no but I kinda began to copy so he taught me how to do it properly so I wouldn't get hurt." I explained.

"Ok." She said calm again. Scott gave out a sigh of relief.

"About what happened today." Our father said trying to get back on topic before he got in trouble for letting me watch action films.

"We know the whole story from the teachers point of view but we want to hear yours too." Mom finished. Scott stepped forward and explained the whole thing.

"Uh huh. Ok. Kathryn is what Scott said true?" Our father asked.

"Yes but I would like to add that it's not their fault. It's mine. I should have said something to someone." I told him. Virgil shook his head.

"It's our fault we should have known something was wrong." He said.

"Yeah and you couldn't have said anything anyway. They threatened Alan." Gordon added.

"I'm proud of you." Our dad said. We all looked at him with shock on our faces. Our mother smiled at us.

"You stuck together and even now you're covering for one another." He explained.

"You should have said Kat. But even though we are incredibly proud that you did this for not only Alan but you're older brothers too." Our mother added.

"We talked about it and we thought that really you should only be punished for fighting in school but you are already being punished by the school for that so we think that the only punishment at home should be no tv for the rest off the week." Dad finished. All of us smiled at each other.

"Now go and do your homework." Our mom said. We ran off up the stairs.


End file.
